


Green roses

by Nemara14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Other, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't  safe like the entire wizarding  world thought he was..life wrought with danger, drama ,and Scandalous affairs.Afterall when one is a Courtesan ..they must love to live.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Everyone, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 49





	1. Cyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy who lived gets a new fam.

**Private Drive 7 A.M**

Once upon a time there was a completely plain but normal neighborhood called Private Drive in Surrey, England. And in this neighborhood at the house labeled number 4 lived the dursley family. 

The family Consisted of Petunia nee Evan's a tall pale looking woman that resembles a horse, Vernon Dursley her husband who was a big as walrus with a mustache, and Lastly their one year old boy Dudley Dursley who looked like a baby pig with blonde hair. 

They all slept peacefully until Petunia rose with the sun . Going downstairs to start breakfast for the two black holes known as her husband and child. Petunia after making sure her child was sleeping went to fetch the milk bottles. 

When Petunia opened the door and saw a black Haired babe staring up at her , her scream disturbed the boringly normal neighborhood. 

###

Petunia POV 

I read the letter at the dinner table while breakfast was cooking,and oh it made me want to cry and rage at the same time. I wanted to cry because never again would I see my sister..loathe her as I did.

I wanted to rage because I would not be _Commanded to raise one of them!_

I swore to myself years ago that I wouldn't get involved with my sister's _Freakish_ society as I knew it would only bring trouble. 

And I couldn't trust this so called _Protection_ lord knows I shouldn't trust Dumble what's his name ! He was probably part of the reason they got blew up!

The child who I sat in Dudley's high chair finished his bottle and set it down on the tray before looking at me mournfully. 

"Muma?" The boy asked while looking around , when be didn't see my sister he simply looked down at the tray tears coming from its eyes as he started cry.

I frowned in disgust and seeing no other Choice I took him awkwardly into my arms and patted his back twice to stop his wailing, as I figured out what to do with him.

When I recalled a place that has caused quite a scandal and become the main piece of gossip in all of England.

After finishing breakfast, calling the nanny, and leaving a note for Vernon I headed to London to take the child to a place it would be cared for even if it was immoral.

###

Petunia POV

I drove with my sister's spawn in the back seat happily chewing away at a candy ring as I pulled to a couple blocks down the street from the place. 

Afterall I didn't want them to try and return the child!

I got out of the car and picked up the boy before walking down the sidewalk towards the building. 

My heart pounding nervously, as I looked around me suspiciously only to notice that it was rush hour and no one could care less of what I was doing. 

Confidence returned I turned the corner and saw the lavish building standing out from the street and other buildings due to its prestige, and color. 

I laid the basket I found him in on the porch and quickly put him in it along with the letter he came with,and one I wrote before hurrying to knock on the door three times.

The door had a flyer that said 'Accepting Apprentices of all ages.'

I listened carefully for any noise looking around nervously only to see men look at me in lust which made me scowl for I was a Christian woman it disgusted me that men even came to this establishment!

As soon as I heard footsteps I turned and ran away, leaving the child behind,my apology lost to the wind.

When I returned to my car I drove back home to my family, forgetting about the child as I thought of ways to convince my husband to move house.

###

????? POV

I sashayed to the door my revealing dress dragging behind me as I opened the door with a seductive smile ready to seduce my next prey..only to huff.

"Seriously I dont know why I insisted we move to the muggle world ,yes we get more profits but I swear"- I then heard a babies laugh.

Confused I looked down and this Time my face contorted into rage. Because at my feet lay a wizard child with darling black hair and beautiful green eyes.

When I brought the childe to my arms I heard Ambrose's voice came behind me"Liang! Who is at the door ? I swear if it's the Earl of"-

"Its not ,someone left a wizard child ." I said,closing the door, The green eyed beauty playing with my red locks.

As soon as Ambrose saw the child he balked his handsome tan skin looked sickly. While his hair seemed to momentarily lose is shine.

"We cant have a child here,hell! We can barely take care of ourselves! And do you even know who that is!?"

I continued to walk down the hallway and up the stair to my rooms as Ambrose followed after me bringing the attention of the other courtesans who stared curiously. Then sat in my favorite chair the child still in my arms. 

"No but I'm about to find out " I said waiving the letter(that the child tried to catch with a laugh)as he scoffed and sat on one of the couches gracefully across from I.

I laid the child on the rug of the gathering room as I opened the letter. And then had to put up a spell to stop him from leaving the room since he took off all over the place to explore. 

Then started to read and when I finished....

I started laughing, and I couldn't stop..it was just _too funny!_

Ambrose who was looking at me in concern until I passed him the letter that he read with horror then anger.

"I hardly see how this if funny Liang! If anything this will cause issues for us an the others..even if I felt kindness towards the child." Ambrose said seriously 

"That's because you don't think out of the box..technically the child is legally ours goblin and wizarding wise since his _relatives_ " I said sarcastically, " relinquished him to us! And imagine what would happen if we had a wizarding lord on our side tied to us by blood and family."

I said voice full of mischief eyes alight with determination, as Ambrose got the same glint in his eye as me.

"Well then ..let's head to Gringotts and see the boy added to our family so he may never again be harmed by the fools of the magical world."

I smiled before summoning one of our house elf and nicely asking for a diaper bag for our soon to be son.

Then just as we were about to floo Ambrose holding the boy tightly the terror known as Cecilia asked us in her sharp voice "Liang, Ambrose where are you attempting to go with that child?"

Ambrose an I turned slowly to see the beautiful blond woman with violet eyes advancing towards us like a tiger about to kill.

I smirked as reply and before she could react I pulled her into the flames and said "Gringotts bank!" Her shouting heard from my laughter as we dissapeared. 

#####

Ambrose POV

When we arrived at Gringgots, Cecilia was still fuming even though Liang was explaining the situation while walking past the goblins, saying the traditional greetings and bowing In respect as Cecilia and I mimicked her.

When we finally reached a teller not dealing with a wizard Liang asked to speak to The Potters manager as well as our own and waited. 

By now most of the wizards were staring at us either in lust ,excitement, or disapproval probably at our escorting like career.

We were then led by the teller who appeared to a private room where two Goblins waited one I recognized as Ganok the other I learned was called Grip hook.

When We all sat Griphook sneered at us the way goblins do and asked why we requested his presence. 

"Well you see warrior Griphook this child who I believe Is known as Harry Potter was left on our doorstep, by a muggle and the only proof I have is the letter supposedly written by Albus Dumbledore. Now I would like to have an inheritance ritual done on the child to prove those claims laid upon the letter ,then I would like to blood adopt the childe regardless with Ambrose. "

Both goblins looked shocked for a second before Smiling at one another. Griphook asked to see the letter and after some goblin magic confirmed that it was Written by Albus..who was no longer the legal magical guardian of Harry.

Who was currently napping on my chest as I rocked back and forth and rubbing his back. 

We were the led into a room that was obviously used for rituals as it had rune circles and objects with runes and jewels encrusted on them.

We were led into a circle where only Liang and I were instructed to step in after putting our blood in the clear adoption potion that turned gold after our blood is added. 

Then after gently waking Harry we had him drink it after sitting him down on the stone table, as Griphook and Ganok chanted from outside the circle with Cecilia . Harry was surprisingly calm and simply held my hand as the potions took effect.

His hair changed to Liangs Auburn and black hair ,and his face had a familiar shape to mine except for his nose and eyes .

Then it was our turn to complete the ritual. 

"Lord Ambrose, Lord by the Roman Magics, Head of the Noble House of Aeneas, do you accept to take a son of noble birth to your house, to raise and protect him as if he were your own?"

Ganok asked.

"I do." I said strongly as my magic intermingled with my sons who was o so beautiful when Griphook asked the same of Liang.

"Lady Liang ,Lady by the Japanese Magics,Head of the Noble House of Nakatomi, do you accept to take a son of noble birth to your house,to raise and protect him as if he were your own?" 

"I do" Liang whispered while running her fingers through Harry's hair.

Lord Ambrose ,Lady Liang, lords by the Japanese/Roman magics, Head of the Noble House of Aeneasand Nakatomi, do you wish to grant a name in gift to your new child?

I looked at Liang and nodded getting my agreement she turned thoughtful then..she spoke " From this day he shall be called Cyan Ambrose Black. "

There was a flash of light and it was done.

Laing and I both gave Cyan huge hugs and kisses making Cyan shriek in delight until he yawned tired from our tickles. 

"Alright Cecilia you can take him home for now ,but we need to get a drop of Cyan's blood." Liang said while handing our son back to me.

I grimaced at the idea of drawing blood and causing Cyan pain but before I could speak Cecilia did "Here let me do it , I'm the only one who could make it painless. " She said arrogantly before waving her wand and a small paper cut appeared on Harry's thumb and a drop of blood came from it before it healed. 

Immediately after Cyan was in Cecilia's arms snoring away as she took him back home while we finished business. 

Then we were led to another room by the goblins. 

We stopped in front of a chalice encrypted with runes that Ganok took from the shelf.

"All we need is a drop of the boys blood in the cup for the parchment to be written. " Ganok explained as he held the cup towards me.

I then opened the vial I had put Cyan's blood in and poured.

Ganok caught it in the chalice and immediately next to Griphook parchment came from a slit in the wall.

As soon as it stopped writing Griphook handed it to Liang , and I looked over her shoulder to se the results. 

**Inheritance of Harry James Potter-Black**

**Now called Cyan Ambrose Black**

**Lordships:**

  * **Emerys:** Maternal line
  * **Peverell:** Paternal line
  * **Black:** Godfathers line
  * **Potter** Paternal line
  * **Gaunt:** By right of conquest 
  * **Slytherin:** By right of conquest 
  * **Nakatomi:** Maternal (blood adoption)
  * **Aeneas:** Paternal (blood adoption)



**Magical guardians**

  * **Lilly potter :** Deceased 
  * **James potter:** Deceased 
  * **Sirius black:** god father (awaiting trial)
  * **Severus snape:** restricted 
  * **Alice Longbottem:** currently insane
  * **Albus Dumbledore:** Forfit
  * **Petunia Dursley:** Forfeit 
  * **Liang Nakatomi:** Current guardian
  * **Ambrose Aeneas:** current guardian 



**Magical abilities**

  * **Parselmouth**
  * **Charm/allure**
  * **Wandless magic**
  * **Horcrux (Lord Voldemort)**



**Properties**

  * **Potter castle**
  * **Potter manor**
  * **Nakatomi manor**
  * **Aeneas Villa**
  * **Grimauld place**
  * **Cottage in Godric's hallow**
  * **Peverell manor**
  * **Peverell castle**
  * **Beach house**
  * **Apartment**
  * **Courtesans house**
  * **Gardens of Emerys** ****
  * **Emerys castle**
  * **Emerys manor**
  * **Slytherin castle**



**Missing heirloom**

  * **Invisibility cloak**
  * **5 potter books**



**Current Wealth**

  * **Potter trust Vault : 3 million Galleons**
  * **Potter vault: 100,666,512,999 Galleons,36459 books and artifacts.**
  * **Nakatomi vault: 333,456,777 Galleons, 999,999,999,999 jewels and books , 555,555 weapons.**
  * **Aeneas vault :999,324,611,939 Galleons,777,777,777 books, 9,000 Pieces of art, 500 jewels**
  * **Black vault: 663,489,223,091 Galleons 100,000 books, 1,000 cursed objects**



**Shares held in companies**

  * **57% of the daily profit**
  * **43% flourish and botts**
  * **23% Olivanders**
  * **10% Eeylops Owl Emporium**
  * **5% Apothecary**
  * **25%Gambol and Japes**
  * **37% Magical Menagerie**



Etc ,Etc

I groaned because we were going to be here all day.

###

Liang POV

I had so much fun today, from making our proxy a goblin therefore helping Sirius escape Azkaban, and having our standing know as grey in the wizenmagot ,unsealing the Potters will , getting back the stolen heirlooms from Dumbleshit , opening a magical creature reserve open to everyone from a werewolf to a manticore,making a business to research mixing technology and magic, forcing the daily profit to write what we want, sueing the wizards that were attempting to sell Harry potter merchandise ,making business plans for a tutoring business for muggle borns, as well as shops in diagon alley that will sell muggle clothes and other things that everyone can benefit from.

O And we also destroyed all of lord blah's horcruxes using a goblin ritual! So no worries!

Poor Ambrose looked half dead when we finished..but it would be worth it in the end .

Now all I looked forward to was seeing Sirius face when he got released only to realize his godson had been adopted by me .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .with the Galleons I will admit I entered in just a whole bunch of numbers off the top of my head..
> 
> Liangs father was a Veela her mother was a Japanese wizard.


	2. The Dog father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is released...and he is not happy.

Liang POV

I was totally right because as soon as we were notified of Sirius being released after all the charges were dropped, someone was pounding on our lavish condo door.

I'll let you guess who it is. Ambrose got up from our bed to answer the door with me following behind after I was decent of course. 

"Who in the hell is banging on the door this fucking late ? SHUT THE HELLUP IM COMING!" Ambrose shouted and the banging ceased. 

Good thing I had enough foresight to ward Cyan's room.

I sat the table closest to the door and Daisy our house elf popped in with some tea for three people. 

I thanked her before she poofed away as Ambrose let in a furious Sirius black.

As soon as Sirius was in the room he immediately started venting. 

"Who do you think you are blood adopting my godson!! Not to mention Stealing him from his relatives! I will not allow him to grow up around the inappropriate dealings of people like you!Nor will I let you keep him from me as you were probably planning on doing! Lord knows that most of you courtesans die in a ditch poor and sick"-

"Lord Black you _will_ control yourself beforei barr you from my home, firstly his so called relatives left him on our doorstep or did Albus forget to mention that? You need to wake up and see the sun does not shine from his ass!" I replied sharply while Ambrose drunk his tea and Sirius mimicked a fish. 

I continued on "Second Cyan will be raised as a normal child away from our working life unless he wishes to take up the same career, and I will not keep him from you unless you are a danger to him! And I am not concerned about our lives because we have taken multiple steps to ensure we are cared for even though it's none of your business. Now why have you come here at 1 in the morning?" I asked rudely due to being tired.

We talked until 3 which was when we sorted out all the details of how Sirius and Remus would get to visit and have Cyan on some weekends. And of no longer backing Dumbledore..Sirius didn't really need convincing after Dumbledore nearly throwing him into prison and leaving Cyan on Petunias doorstep. 

Finally Ambrose and I returned to sleep. Only to wake to Cyan who was floating over our bed like a bubble bouncing around while hysterically laughing. 

I love children. 

######

Time skip

#####

Cyan POV

I blew out my 11th birthday candles while focusing very hard on my wish even though I knew it was childish. 

Sirius, Remus, Mom,Dad,Aunt Cecilia, Neville and Kate cheering in the background. 

"Tell us pup what did you wish for?" Sirius asked.

And I smiled at him innocently, blinking my eyes as ik said in a cheerful voice "I wished that I would be the best courtesan ever seen! Starting with having A Malfoy as a lover." I then sighed dreamily to sell the lie.

Remus choked along with Sirius who then fainted. My mother and I laughed at their reactions, it was so _Fun_ teasing them ...especially Sirius. 

Afterall I do have eyes , he is exotically handsome in a way. His long black hair, silver eyes ,killer body, and humor were just so arousing. 

I shook my head to clear these thoughts while Sirius laughed at himself and my 'Joke' before ruffling my hair that I enjoyed maybe too much.

Maybe I wasn't joking about my birthday wish.

And so I Started to plot. 


	3. Time skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events over the years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little steamy, but I am newer to the naughtiness of writing citrusy scenes.

Cyan pov

After receiving loving hugs from my mother, father,Aunt Cecilia, Sirius and Remus I went into the last compartment and shut the door and blinds, locking the door with a simple charm. I seriously didn't want every other child coming and going. 

I took out a book of Runes that I convinced Remus to line me when there was a knock at my compartment door.

After putting a bookmark on my page , I stood and unlocked the door with a smirk.

"Yes?" I questioned the red haired boy, who unlike me was dressed in school robes already and had a spot of dirt on his nose.

I was dressed in school robes that were tailored to be more form fitting and sensual, not to mention the collar that marked me as a male carrier. *

He blushed then stuttered out ,"a-all of the compartments are full, mind if I sit with you?"

I smiled and waved him in..time to start digging for gold.

####

Ron weasley I personally didn't think would go far in life due to his tendency of being lazy, but it would be easy to get to his brother's through him . The oldest brother Bill is a storied curse breaker, the only one who Griphook has praised witch says a lot about his character. 

The second oldest Charlie is a dragon handler and is on his way to being a dragonologist. Which would break records if he accomplished it at his current age.

They are the main reason why I decided to be his friend, not to mention most of my other friends are mainly dark or grey foreign families so it would be nice to sway a light family into my pocket. 

And who knows maybe I could whip Ron into shape and further my chances in life.

But interestingly enough not long after Ron and I started to know know another we were rudely interrupted by a muggle born girl and heir Longbottem. 

After greeting Neville in the way of wizarding customs I summoned his toad much to the amazement of the others.

After convincing them to join us , The girl named Hermione and I were immersed in a conversation about wizarding customs which I promised to tutor her on, securing a debt in its wake.

When we were interrupted once again by Draco Malfoy, morgana must be smiling upon me today to deliver such pretty little lambs. 

I quickly defused the tension rising Between Ron and Draco and greeted the other Heir, he looked so surprised when I said my full name.

And when he offered his hand I took it while saying I could figure out who was the right or wrong sort myself, though I was flattered he was concerned about little old me. Then fluttered my lashes making him stutter and blush before making his escape. 

Smart boy

I then returned to soothing Hermione and Roms feathers then getting Neville to warm up to me .

So when we arrived at Hogsmeade station and got in the same boat I knew, I had successfully caught some fish.

####

**Alright..it better be-**

I peered out from underneath the sorting hat already knowing where I where I was going. 

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat yelled out to the hall, the table in the left of blue and bronze stood up and clapped uproariously. 

I took off the hat and winked towards Ron Weasley who blustered and flushed, before I swayed over to my new house.

I shook hands with the prefect then sat with the rest of the first years next to Hermione. 

And as the sorting continued I catalogued all of the potential future lovers I could see.

And when I saw Severus staring at me in shock I smiled at him sweetly, before he looked away.

I giggled this was going to be fun.

###

**First year**

**Cyan POV**

Hogwarts was as I expected it to be , easy especially the classes Flitwick,Mcgonagall and all of my professors were sure that I could skip a couple years. The only one who was impressed but ignored the fact was Severus snape.

And he treated me coldly, until I stayed after class and gave him my birth mother's letters she had written him after their friendship ended. We talked for a long time , about my parents, and how he was a cause leading to their deaths.

Snape turned deathly pale and opened his mouth to speak when I told him I knew, when I hugged him and said,

"I forgive you ,truly I do. I understand those were different times and I know you would have done everything you could have to protect my mom. So stop beating yourself up about it because she wouldn't want you to. " I felt snape put his hand on my shoulder and I let him go.

He looked at me as if I was a puzzle that completely baffled him. "Thank you, now go brat because I am not writing you a slip."

And since then Snape has given me advanced work and let me assist him while brewing. 

I also found the room on the seventh floor that i used often, though I ended up sharing it with the twins, such charmers they are.

And I also worked my way into each house over time so it wasn't uncommon to see me sitting at the Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Griffindor table.

And when Christmas break came around I was nearly flooded in betrothal offers and invited to galas and parties . On Christmas eve My parents and I went to the Malfoy's gala (despite Sirius's protests )where I met Draco's father at his insistence along with some of his friends that didn't go to Hogwarts. 

One of them being Gabrielle Fluer who I will admit I was taken with do to her shining personality. 

But soon after the feast many started to mingle and dance. I cant count how many people I spoke to (manipulated) but I knew when I was emancipated I would have a mighty backing in the ministry. 

Many eyes lingered upon me as I danced with Draco, Blaise, my father ,and finally Lord Malfoy, who spoke to me about my beliefs, trying to gauge where I was politically. 

I believe Lucius was satisfied based off the gleam in his eye when I admitted I was neutral. 

We Also stopped by the Longbottem manor on Christmas or Yuletide day , and Neville's grandmother looked really smug when she saw how close we were.

And I enjoyed spending time with Neville he wasn't as Demanding as Draco and some of the other pure bloods .

The gala held mainly light and Neutral families many I recognized from Hogwarts the diggory, Bones, Abbot,Patil,and Chang families I personally talked to due to being a favorite friend of their children. 

Cedric's father though tried to pressure Cedric into finding a betrothal match. A little upset on my friends behalf I saved him from the conversation.

I agreed with his father that tradition (including betrothals) is important but at the same time if you rush things they end badly, not to mention it being more popular to date first at the time.

Using my charms I got Amon to agree with me , and his wife was pretty aware of it if her cheeky smile and wink were to tell.

When it was time to dance I pulled Luna lovegood into a waltz , and I knew as soon as the music stopped that she would be my top Confidant. 

For I loved her babbles and opinions of unknown creatures, afterall we live in a world filled with magic so why cant Nargels be real?

Then Sirius snatched me away to dance to get away from widows trying to match with him much to my amusement. 

After that gala I returned home with my family including Sirius and Remus .

And we spent the rest of the day fooling around the dinner table, opening presents and playing truth or dare, Would you rather, and Never have I ever.

Which left Remus with scribbles on his face with a bra strapped to his chest singing opera, Sirius admitting that he used to have a crush on Snape , and me walking around nude. My parents somehow dodging most of the embarrassing dares and questions. 

###

The next year I passed the required exams and was moved up to 4th year. Most of my friends who were first years making it up to 3rd due to my influence. 

And one day while I was exploring I came across I secret entrance in a girls bathroom and after asking for stairs in parsel headed down to the lair of the beast.

Down there I found sewer water, shed skin, bones ,and a hungry basilisk .

I fed her and used many household spells to clean her home and gave her permission to feed in the forest. 

Seems I would have to talk to Hagrid about the new friend. 

I stopped by Hagrids house that had greatly improved, since I got his name cleared and another job as magical creature caretaker. 

I know for a fact it made Dumbledore salty that Hagrid was more loyal to me nowadays. 

I made tea for me and Hagrid as I explained to him about the basilisk. At first he was worried that I went down there alone , but when I assured him that nothing happened and that next time I would bring an expert like him.

Hagrid's laugh and blush made my day, he was just so genuinely nice that it drew me in hook line and sinker.

The weasley twins and I got closer due to being in the same grade , and they let me In on their dreams of opening a joke shop.

After I gave then a contract for a thousand Galleons (with me as their only promoter and co owner)they gave me tearful hugs saying that I would forever be in their hearts. 

That night they took me with them to Griffindor tower to celebrate. Where I grew closer to Lee Jordan, Oliver wood, Katie bell ,Angelina Johnson , Dean Tomas,And Seamus Finnegan. 

They were a Roudy bunch but nice. And many of them were going places. Meaning more connections and money for me.

That Christmas Yuletide I spent with my family alone, with a few friends invited over.

And when summer rolled around I went over to the Weasley's where I met Mr and Ms Weasley, Bill and Charlie. I honestly spent most of my time with the oldest brothers and Ron so he wouldn't get jealous. 

Bill was very elusive, and therefore I wasn't able to talk with him much though the few times we did meet it was very memorable. And god I loved his long hair, he would blush so prettily when I played with it.

Charlie absolutely adored me and my ability to speak to some dragons, and it was very obvious as we would often get into excitable talks that would lead to us getting yelled at by molly for being too loud.

Though Ginny(the only one I stayed away from) gave me the creeps with her hero worship, and I often went to Percy's room to escape from her suffocating presence. 

At first he was very stern about me not bothering him and said I could stay as long as I was quiet. But after a few hints he started to loosen up and converse with me.

Soon I started coming in daily to speak with Percy and even was able to help him with one of his essays he was stuck on. One time I fell asleep with him in his room Molly's laughter and camera flash waking us up the next morning much to Percy's embarrassment. 

The rest of the summer I spent Visiting other friends, Marcus flint,Adrian Pucey,Gemma Farley, Cedric, Hannah Abbott,Susan bones, Zacharias smith,Terry Boot,Theodore Nott,Hestia Carrow, Oliver, Lee,Katie,Angela, Mclaggen Cormac, Dean,Seamus,Draco,Blaise,Hermione, Neville , Roger Daives, Michael corner, Cho chang, Anthony Goldstein,Ernie Macmillan, Terence Higgs, Cassius warrington, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent,Justin, the weasley's, Luna,Parvati and her twin Padma .

Quite a hoard I do say so myself. And I loved them all.

###

My 5th year was pretty much a repeat of the last, except I passed many new laws.

Many changing Hogwarts for the better, we no longer has piss poor teachers and we had many more class options. And it was required for purebloods to take muggle studies and muggle borns to take wizarding customs. 

Also many once considered 'dark ' creatures weren't anymore, they now were considered regular people and citizens like everyone else. 

Meaning they had rights and were receiving help to accustom them to a new better life.

Other Dark magic that was once banned and regulated weren't anymore after some heavy fighting and experiments. 

Like lots of healing magic that was banned due to being dark was now used in a controlled area in Saint mungos.

As well as laws were changed regarding muggle borns, as soon as they are born ministry workers visit the house and explain everything and if there is any sign of mistreatment or the couple wishes to give up the child, they will be given to a magical family. 

The hardest law to pass was the one that Removed the trace on most people's wands while in school so they could practice in their home ,and use magic in emergency without getting expelled. 

I will admit it took an adjustment period for everyone. The purebloods the most but the magical community adapted and by the end of the year it was a whole new society. 

On the other side of the coin, my love life finally started and boy was it bitter sweet

. It was the day Before Percy graduated, I was in his dorm room sitting next to him (nearly in his lap) his arm over my shoulders as we read a book about Armithacy when I caught him staring at me and looked up.

Eyebrow raised in silent question, lips purposely parted.

The next moment his lips were on mine hungry, tasting ,and I moaned as I wrapped my arms around him opening my mouth for his exploration. 

Percy groaned and pulled me into his lap never taking his lips off mine, the book laying forgotten on the floor.

I started whimpering and writhing against him as he ground against me swallowing my moans with gusto, and I was soon hard as rock.

When I ran my hands up his shirt he pulled away breathing hard eyes full of lust. 

"Cyan we shouldn't be doing this -" I gently kissed his lips.

"That's kind of the point Percy , just think of it as a graduation present, until we meet again." I said as I kissed his hand and put it on my cheek.

Percy's eyes softened and he carried me to the bed, and after shedding his shirt joined me .

I immediately put my roaming hands on his chest as I kissed him again. Wrapping my legs around his waist as he grounded against me. Or moans and groans rising as we continued to dance against one another. 

I ran my hands through Percy's hair ,tugging as I kissed and licked his neck.

He growled and moved against me harder and faster and I knew he was close.

I was too ," Per-ccy I'm go~nna"- and I squealed as I saw white.

Based off his loud groan I knew he came at the same time . He laid down and pulled me to his side after kissing my forehead.

That was all I remembered before I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up newly clothed and clean, Percy nowhere to be seen,but on the bedside table were beautiful green Rose's, that were next to a letter. 

I smiled and brought them to my nose, and it smelled wonderful. 

###

When I turned 14 I decided to be emancipated, I loved my parents and they loved me . But I wanted to sit in the Wizenmagot alone I was tired of having a proxy, and I would be able to finally start on seducing my first lover...Sirius black.

So I made my move on Saturday the day after my birthday, because I was tired or waiting .

So let the game begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male carrier means Cyan can have babies.


	4. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan's attempts at seducing Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two birds one stone

Cyan pov

The first thing I did, or started to do was to subtlety get Sirius used to my touch. I started purposely hugging him longer, brushing my hands against his whenever I got the chance- little stuff like that.

Soon it was common to see us attached to the hip.

Then I started to wear clothes that hugged my figure and made my cute butt along with other features stand out.

Even though I did wear revealing clothes on the regular since age 12 because of my rapid changing temperature. 

Because of this Sirius didn't notice anything out of ordinary, despite giving my legs ..lingering looks when he thought I wasn't paying attention. 

My parents and Remus on the other hand were not as blind.

..which I had planned on because Sirius wasn't the only one I was trying to seduce. 

My mother going as far as giving me tips, on how to snag Sirius that I greatly appreciated.

Remus himself pulled me aside and gave me a talk.

He mainly wanted to make sure that I was not throwing myself upon Sirius for misguided reasons, which If I was would leave us both hurt in the end.

When I finally convinced him that I just truly wanted Sirius-not at a father figure but a _Lover_!- He simply sighed and looked at me solemnly. 

"Cyan ,while you may truly love him ,you must know that there is a possibility he will object your advances due to the unusual circumstances. " he said as if speaking to a child. 

"Yes Remus I am aware!" I snapped before taking a deep breath and continuing. 

" I am Aware that Sirius might reject me, either because of the age difference as well as being my godfather...But it will be worth it." 

Tears appeared in my eyes as I blinked them away .

Remus made a humming noise before pulling me into a his lap as I continued to speak 

" I love him , and I will no longer hide my feelings deluding myself with lies when I know everytime in in his arms I feel as if I'm under the sun, his every smile and touch making me tremble." 

I said dreamily as if recalling a memory before I took a deep breath and while looking at Remus took a leap of faith.

"Just as I will no longer hide my feelings from you Remus... Remus I love you." I said softly 

He froze eyes going wide face pale as he swallowed, " Cyan..- I -I."

I put my finger on his lips ," Let me finish, and then I'll let you have your say." His brows were now furrowed in thought. 

Probably thinking of ways to reject ne of get out of the situation. 

Remus's eyes cleared and hardened, giving me the signal to continue. 

"I know what you might be thinking, that I'm misunderstanding my feelings, or I'm having a simple crush that shall fade in time, that doing this is wrong in any situation. "

I spoke wryly before continuing-

" But Remus have you not noticed?? That I constantly blush when you are near,my breath hitching whenever you come close to me followed by my blush. Always coming to you in your study asking you for 'help' on one thing and another purposely taking more of your free time. "

I made eye contact as I bared the truth to him.

" Staying with you before, During, and after the full moon caring for you and your wounds, even massaging the pain from your limbs! Getting up in the morning specially brewing you and Siri's favorite coffee and breakfast. Always wearing the clothes you once said looked good on me...you are taking up my thoughts so much I cant even sleep without touching myself ,imagining it was you who was holding me. I think its a miracle in itself that you haven't smelled my attraction yet! When I burn day and night because of you unable to forget or move past you!"

I finished while hitting his chest as my tears overflowed as if I were severely frustrated and I was! 

Both him and Sirius are as Dense as rocks ! It's so fucking frustrating flirting with them all the time and not having them notice!

Especially since I have been getting up _Early_ to look good for them , and feed them!

Remus grabbed my hands, stopping me from hitting him while wiping my tears and pulling me to his chest.

"I'm sorry Cyan , im so so _Sorry_ I didn't notice you going through all of this or everything you have been doing ..for me. But you are still a child- and James... "

"Fuck him Remus! What you should be thinking is What do you want? What is best for you and me!"-

"Cyan"- he said disapproving but I cut him off to riled up to be quiet.

"Now I love my biological dad for what he did for me! But I'll be Dammed if you use him as and excuse to reject me because you are to much of a _Coward "_ -

His eyes glowed gold and the next thing I know is I'm pinned on the couch hands above my head a growling Remus above me.

" _I said that's enough Cyan."_

I ignored him and my preservation instincts by continuing to push .

" Enough of what ?? Telling the truth?? Wow Remus you really are a "-

His hands dug into my wrists in warning, before his lips were on mine, rough and unyielding. 

Yet warm at the same time , I whimpered and boy did he like that noise , the growl that escaped him very telling. 

As is the bulge poking my bum.

When I licked his lips asking for entrance he froze up and pulled away.

We were breathing heavily, but I still wanted more.

" _Remus, please . "_ I pleaded eyes wide and blown with lust cheeks crimson from lack of air and his attentions.

Wanting him to continue, but alas ..Remus is Remus 

He jerked away from me as if burned. 

"Cyan -you I-I cant do this - right now just give me some time- it's not that I'm rejecting you-I-I ..." he put his hands in his hair growling in frustration before turning and leaving the room.

I huffed in frustration.

Wow talk about rude ...

But I knew he would be back in a day or so so I just have to be a little more patient. 

###

The next day Remus still had not returned to black manor.

Sirius obviously noticed and questioned me about his whereabouts. 

"I'm guessing it was an emergency at work or something, since he rushed off in a hurry yesterday you know how unspeakable are." I replied telling a half truth that Sirius accepted with a shake of his head.

I then proceeded to eat breakfast in Siri's lap ,feeding him fruits from my plate every now and then .

Receiving his happy go lucky smile as we talked about a multitude of subjects from his work as a Lord/Auror and my shenanigans at school. 

I took a bite of some watermelon, juice dripping down my lips as I listened to Siri's complaints about work.

He faltered eyes following the trail of juice before he shook his head and continued on about when he was thinking of retiring from being an Auror.

Nodding at his decision in agreement,afterall I didn't wish for him to get hurt and being an Auror was a dangerous job.

I noticed Sirius would look at my lips then somewhere else and back again. 

I decided to play innocent and asked if he wanted a bite of my fruit and held it out to him to taste.

Blushing like he always did when I offered to feed him he took the watermelon in his mouth. 

Getting the juice on his lips and my fingers, that I slowly licked to remove the juice. 

Sirius groaned before cutting it off and putting his hands on his head.

"Is everything already Siri?" I asked concerned as I got closer to his face.

When he pulled his hands away ,his eyes were strangely ..well serious. 

"You know Cyan yesterday I went looking for you not long after you left the dining room to let you know your parents had sent you a letter. Only to find you and Remus having an _Interesting conversation._ "

I looked at him shocked but he cut me off when I tried to speak.

"I have noticed Cyan that you have been getting closer to me, especially your flirtatious behavior recently..Dont look at me like that I may be a jokester but I am still a man."

"So I ask you now Cyan ,what do you want with me? A relationship? A one night stand ? Because I am aware that you wish to be a courtesan, and I _Dont share_." 

He growled out lust burning in his eyes, his hands tightened on my waist making me gasp.

I spoke voice tempered by desire, as I leaned forward so my mouth was close to his ear.

"I want you Sirius, as my first lover , as my main lover along with Remus, I want you to be the father of my children "- his breathing hitched - " and I want you to take me upstairs and have your wicked way with me."

I finished licking a stripe of his ear before I pulled back.

I barely got to look at him before he stood,threw me over his shoulder. 

And headed up the stairs to his bedroom. 

I giggled, Finally!! After two months of dancing around..

I was getting some good stuff tonight if Siris roguish grin was telling. 


	5. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan gets his first set.

Cyan POV  
I was warm and deliciously sore in all the right places when I woke. I blinked my eyes wearily before a dopey smile made its appearance after falling upon my lover.

Sirius had not yet woken , and I savored the peaceful atmosphere as the sun peaked from behind the curtains. 

His face softened to the point of innocence, in his deep slumber. 

I snuggled closer to his side and ran my fingers through his hair .

After a few moments Sirius started to stir , the moment his eyes cracked open my lips were already tasting his.

His moan immediately making my blood run hot as our kiss got more heated. 

Sirius got more bold hands wrapping around me to reach down to grab my ass pulling a gasp from my throat as I pulled away for air.

Still resting upon his thighs and hardening members, I breathed out , " Good morning. " from plump red lips.

Sirius threw his head back and let out his signature bark like laugh.

"Good morning my love, how are you faring? I didn't exactly go easy on you last night. " he said concern written all over his face as he gently caressed my face.

Worried that he had caused injury and I laughed in response. 

"I'm fine, in fact I think I'm ready to go another round." I said cheeky as I grinded my hips down on his cock causing his worried expression turn into a mischievous one as his hands grabbed my hips. 

My channel leaking slick from arousal that has been building in my belly smoothing the way as he slid back inside me , both of us letting out sounds of pleasure. 

We both started to move simultaneously, hips moving in a dance as old as time.

The pleasure unlike anything I expected it to be , making me cry out , over ,and over and over again as he thrusts into me from below. 

Again, and again my voice rose in cries of pleasure as Sirius sped up his thrusts with on point accuracy to a spot that made my legs into noodles as I screamed in ecstasy. 

My cum landing on his stomach as I came with a mighty shout.

But before I could collapse on his chest Sirius flipped us over, now on top of me still thrusting with a cheeky grin despite his eyes burning with lust as they devoured my face .

"Now Cyan don't tell me that you are already done??? What happened to the man who promised to make me come??" He teased as his thrusts sped up , as he neared his end.

"S-sh-shu-t u-Aaah ah ah ah!" I cried out as his hips clashed against mine with forceful thrusting that soon turned erratic .

My cock was now hard again as I gripped his back hips moving faster and faster as we reac6our climax.

Myself pleading and babbling and moaning in sync with Sirius when he pounded me into oblivion. 

Harder and harder until one more time he hit the one spot inside that made me cum and spasm around him pulling a whine from him as he came in8me at the same exact time.

We breathed hard as we came down, Sirius huffing in exertion as he leaned down into kiss me .

When Remus's voice burst our bubble, "SIRIUS! What the fuck!?? What are you doing?" 

Immediately we both turned to the door where a furious but aroused Remus stood. His eyes shining gold as his temper rose before I broke the silence. 

"Well obviously he was making love with me Remus, do you want to join?" I asked from underneath Sirius who seemed to have turned to stone ever since Remuswalkedin on us.

Remus obviously didn't appreciate my humor unlike Sirius who laughed at me bold statement. 

"Both of you , get dressed and decent and I will meet you downstairs. " Remus said his growl making a reappearance before slamming the door .

And as I said before. Rude.

Sirius and I looked at one another before bursting into laughter over what just happened. 

Then getting out of bed to go to the bathroom and getting clean and if we had one more round in the shower then o well.

####

Cyan POV 

An hour later Sirius and I finally went downstairs to the kitchen like two naughty teenagers caught in the act.

Remus who was currently acting exactly like a disapproving parent stood with a cup of tea in hand as he tapped his foot.

He ripped into us as soon as we sat down at the table, " I honestly don't think either of you notice how serious this is, now Sirius don't give me that look as much as I wish it was this is not a matter of which you can just jump head first into." Remus lectured seriously. 

Sirius sighed, " Remus I know it may seem like emwe are rushing things or not taking them seriously but we are. This is something that has been building for months and I am aware of the consequences of beingin a relationship with Cyan. "

He said as we started to eat the breakfast Kreacher set out in front of us which consisted of pancakes and fruit. 

" I agree with Sirius, Remus we are aware of what we are getting into . And we know that it will be far from smooth sailing in the near future especially when everyone finds out we are together. But we are ready to compromise and face problems that appear together...just because we had sex doesn't mean that we aren't serious. " I said exasperated as I ate another strawberry. 

Remus sighed and sat down across from us. 

" I know that Cyan, but it's just hard to wrap my head around this ..Sirius and I loving you and being with you just boggles my mind, like a dream come true...and I am slightly jealous that Sirius has had you first without me being there. " Remus said surprising not only me but Sirius as well as he reached across the table after his admission and kissing me .

His warm lips clashed against mine demanding submission that I gave gladly, out tongues mingling desperately tasting one another. 

When he pulled away a moment later I was cherry red in the face breathing heavily as Sirius whistled. 

"Damn Remus that was quite a show, wanna give me one too?" Sirius said wriggling his eyebrows playfully while puckering his lips at Remus. 

The tense atmosphere was broken as we all laughed. 

###

Cyan POV 

A month later , and much had changed Remus, Sirius and I were now lovers. 

Most of my family and friends accepted our relationship much to my two older lovers surprise. 

That I may or may not have rubbed it in by saying 'told you so' many times.

Sirius having given up most of his loudly duties to me and my proxy Griphook who was now his as well .

Joining Remus and I in are many experiments the main one being a way to combine technology and magic so electronic devices wouldn't explode when being exposed to it.

So far we have figured out a way to get a radio to work around magic but are still having issues with electricity and other electronics. 

I also started a new hobby by dabbling in gymnastics, which opened a lot more doors in the bedroom to my lovers excitement. 

Now Christmas was once again approaching, the temperature dropping as I sat Remus and Sirius down to discuss me inviting another lover to our bed.

Surprisingly it was Remus who was more against it than Sirius. 

...at least until I told them who I was going after.

Severus Snape has always been a secret crush of mine, especially in school when he would give me private lessons his voice always making shivers crawl up my spine.

Both of their arguments were nullified and voided though after I told them I needed a top notch potion master the next few months. 

Since I was pregnant with twins of course!

Both of them froze and Sirius- yes Sirius actually fainted!

It was absolutely hilarious at how Remus's eyes bugged out in shock before he too fainted. 

Of course after they were both revived I was kissed, pampered and swung around by the fathers to be .

They were so happy that they allowed me to chase after Severus as my next lover.

Whilst running their hands over my stomach that had a little baby bump as if it was the most precious thing in the world..

It brought tears to my eyes, I personally couldn't wait for our babies to be born.

I could already see a boy with my eyes and Remus's hair or a girl that shared Siri's grin.

That night both of my lovers showed their appreciation, by making sure I couldn't walk for the next week.

Not that I complained...


End file.
